As a flush toilet capable of flushing a toilet main unit with flush water supplied from a flush water source to thereby discharge waste, there has heretofore been known one type in which flush water is spouted from two rim spout ports, i.e., first and second spout ports for rim water, and supplied onto a waste-receiving surface of a bowl portion in the form of a swirling flow, as described, for example, in JP 2011-157738A (Patent Document 1). This flush toilet is configured to allow flush water flowing out of the first spout port to flow downwardly after passing through a front end of the bowl portion, and flow from the front end toward an inlet of a drainage trap. The flush toilet is also configured to allow flush water flowing out of the second spout port to be directly supplied toward the inlet of the drainage trap while flowing downwardly along a rearwardly-convexed curved surface continuous with a rear region of a standing surface of the bowl portion.
As a conventional flush toilet, there has also been known a flush toilet in which flush water spouted from a first spout portion for rim water flows along a shelf, and, after swirlingly flowing downwardly while flushing (cleaning) a waste-receiving surface of a bowl portion, flows into a bottom of the bowl, and water spouted from a second spout portion for jet water flows downwardly into the bottom of the bowl portion to agitate pooled water within the bowl portion in an up-down direction, as described, for example, in JP 5223988B (Patent Document 2). In this flush toilet, with a view to allowing flush water to vigorously flow from a front end of the bowl portion toward an inlet of a drainage trap, a recess is formed in a front region of the waste-receiving surface.